Stranger to Savior
by Eternal-Peace-n-Love
Summary: Ever since Bella gets saved by Edward, fate keeps bringing them together. Although Edward is a complete jerk,she only stands him because he's her best friend, Alice's cousin. After spending time together,do they fall for each other?PLS R&R! All Humans .
1. Saved by the Jerk

The subway was packed. I had no choice but to sit next to this weird, old looking guy, who was staring at me and smiling. _Maybe he's just an old fellow trying to be nice_, I thought to myself and made my way, tripping here and there, through the crowd to sit next to him. I think he was still staring at me when I sat down, I could just feel it. So I took out a book from my handbag and pretended to read it. His head was still turned to my direction and his face seemed to be getting closer. I decided I had enough and spun my head to his direction to give him a mean stare so he could back off. When I saw him, he looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there, sweetie." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. Did he just call me sweetie? Unless he called me Tweety, but I don't look like a small, yellow bird with a humongous head...At least I don't think I do.

I honestly did not know how to react. So I ignored him. He continued mumbling some stuff to me, but I turned my whole body the other way and tried to be VERY interested in my book. As soon as the subway stopped and the announcer started to speak, I felt so relieved. I quickly grabbed my stuff and exited the train. It was SO deserted outside. No one else got out, from what I could see. It wasn't surprising, though, because who wants to go to the little rainy town called Forks? They probably have better things to do. But I had to hurry up or Charlie would get worried. I was just about to take a step after I got out when I realized the freaky old man was following me. He called after me and asked me where I was going. I tried to keep walking ahead without reacting. Then I saw a tall and slender guy in a beige leather jacket walking towards my direction, just about ten feet away. _Yessss, _I cheered inside my head. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Where WERE you??! I got so worried, I thought I lost you!" I spoke eagerly. Before he could say anything, I let go of him and looked at his face, winking while I did that. Then I mouthed the words "help me". He looked at me with concern, then looked behind me. Comprehension lighted his face, and he grinned.

"I was just getting you some coffee, princess. Then I remembered how much you hate coffee from the subway station. I'm so sorry I worried you, my love." He said as cheesily as he could and gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek. Okay, THAT was uncalled for. He was going overboard with the kiss. Although, it sent tingles down my spine, the feeling of his soft, cold lips touching my cheek.

I pushed him away a little, without letting the stalker notice my agitation, and held this guy's hand, pulling him towards the exit. "So c'mon! Let's get some Starbucks," I urged. As soon as we made it outside, into the parking lot, I looked back to see that the old man had gone. I saw him enter the subway again, as it made its next stop. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," I mumbled.

"You're welcome _darling_," he grinned, mischievously. I rolled my eyes.

He stretched his arms a little and yawned. Only now I realized how handsome he was. If I had noticed before, I would have never had the guts to go hug him. His eyes were emerald green and his skin was pale. His copper hair was a little spiky and tangled up, looking as perfect as possible. Through his tight white shirt under his leather jacket, I could see the shape of 8-pack abs. "Now, let's go get our coffee." he continued, and grabbed my hand.

"Uhm, it was nice of you to help and all, but I don't need it anymore. Thanks, you can let go of my hand now." I spoke very quickly as he was dragging me along.

"Well you seem to need some sugar and carbs in your body after that little fright you had." He said, looking at me with concern. "Besides," his face lightened up, "I saved your life and gave you a kiss, which I KNOW you loved very much. The least you could do is pay me back, sweetheart." He grinned, staring dangerously deep into my eyes. I froze. His eyes were casting a spell on me. What was he saying again? Oh yeah...coffee. Wait, what??? THAT JERK! To think I liked, no, correction, LOVED his kiss was completely outrageous!

"I'm sorry, I would join you over coffee, but JERKS just aren't my type. I can't believe you! Your pathetic kiss didn't work any charm on me so don't be so sure that I'm gonna just stand here and let you drag me off to get coffee!" I rattled on and on until he let go of my hand and froze. Then a huge grin spread on his face.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean--" before I could finish, he flung me over his shoulder and started to walk. "Put me downnnnn!" I wailed. He seated me in his car and walked to the driver's seat. I crossed my arms and refused to give in. "I would rather be kidnapped by that old stalker than have coffee with a self-centered jerk." I mumbled.

He started driving and looked at me, and smiling. "What're you smiling at?" I asked tersely.

"I know you enjoyed my kiss." He sighed. "I'm just too hot to resist. I mean, you should have seen the way you ran into my arms. I wasn't shocked at all. Hot girls always throw themselves at me." He grinned widely, flashing his white teeth at me. I was simply stunned at this jerk's comments. Did he just indirectly call me hot? I simply decided to stay quiet. I was considering calling the police but then I thought of how Charlie would get involved and then get all worried for no reason every time I take the subway. I sighed.

" Dude, whatever your name is, give it up already! Just stop the car and let me take a cab home. And then, how about you do both of us a favor and never show me your face again?" I smiled sarcastically.

He chuckled. "How would that be a favor to myself?" he asked.

"If you don't, then I'll call the cops." I flipped out my cell phone from my handbag.

He glanced at my cell, then at my oh-so-serious face and smiled again. This dude was so full of smiles! I was being dead serious and he was STILL smiling! Of course, he didn't know I wasn't actually planning on calling the cops. Did he?

"Why are you smiling now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You girls...are of an adorable specimen." He chuckled, and then stopped the car.

"Thanks. For stopping the car, I mean." I said as I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, tripping a little while I was at it. I swear I heard him chuckle at my clumsiness. He rolled down the window.

"See you next fall!" he yelled with a smirk on his face as I entered a taxi. Yes, I hope it's HIS fall. His...cute, pale skin, sparkling eyes, sexy hair, and....._Oh my god Bella_, I thought to myself, _get a hold of yourself_. He's a jerk. A hot jerk. But a jerk, nonetheless.


	2. Alice's Cousin

I finally reached home, and it started to rain. Great. It's just what I needed. Even when I have no parade, it rains. I got out of the cab and paid the driver, who winked at me and gave me a flirty grin. _Eeww_. Why me?? I stumbled on two or three cracks on the pathway until I made it home. _Home sweet home_, I sighed. I called Charlie to let him know I was home and went for a long, hot shower. I made dinner and fell asleep while watching the food channel.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. Charlie must have carried me here. The sun was rising and the rain hadn't stopped. All I could see outside was gray blurs. I reluctantly got out of bed and showered, ate some cornflakes and drove to school. Charlie was already gone to work. As I walked up the steps to school, I heard a familiar squealing, and then I saw the pixie that the voice belonged to. Alice was jumping up and down, chiming something to Rose and Jasper. Emmett looked pretty happy, too.

"Hi, Bella! Good morning sunshine!" Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Uhm, may I ask why you are happy, I mean SUPER happy today, Alice?" I smiled at her.

"Because the weakling is here." Emmett chuckled. Rose elbowed him. I looked at Emmett, and back at Alice and shrugged, not comprehending.

"You _wish _you were stronger than him, Emmie." Rose teased.

"Guys?" I said, and got the whole group's attention.

"Alice's cousin, Edward is here to stay with the Cullens." Jasper explained.

"He's my cousin, too!" Emmett said, annoyed.

"Well if you'd start _acting_ like it I'd start acknowledging it." Jasper shrugged. Alice put her arm around Jasper, smiling at his sensitivity.

"Oh, that cousin of yours that you always praise? The one who puts everyone else before himself and is a very caring person? The one who lived in Alaska and has a strong sense of humor?" I asked Alice.

"Yes!" Alice squealed. "The one I love the most!"

"The one that acts like a girl and loses in arm wrestling against me," Emmett smirked.

"Well, for the one who cheats every time, you seem to think you're _sooo manly_." Jasper murmured.

We all laughed as Emmett shot Jasper a look. Rose pet him on the head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's all right, I still love my Emmie Pooh." She said, and he smiled and they walked off to first period class together.

"Edward's coming to school tomorrow. I want you to meet him before that, though. Come home with us today. We're going to have dinner together and bond!" She chattered happily.

I nodded. It was better than shopping, anytime. We all scattered to class. After school, I walked to Alice's Porsche. Everyone was inside already.

"C'mon Bells! Hurry up I want to show you how I WIN Edward in arm wrestling!" Emmett said eagerly. I sat with Emmett and Rosalie in the back seat as Jasper was in the front passenger seat and Alice was driving her precious car.

"How was your day?" Alice asked me.

"The usual..." I grumbled.

"Was that Mickey boy being a pushover again?" Emmett asked.

"When is he NOT one? I'd like to see..." I crossed my arms angrily. "He had the guts to grab me around the waist when I ignored him today." I rolled my eyes.

"He seems to like you a lot." Rose said.

"Who DOESN'T like Bella a lot?" Alice chirped.

"Don't worry Bells, next time he does that, I'll just put my manly guns into good use." He flexed his biceps and winked.

"You know I don't agree with violence being the answer Emmett." I sighed.

"Aaww, but c'mon! This guy deserves it!" Emmett whined.

Jasper chuckled. "He's just sad that he doesn't get to beat up the only little scrawny kid he CAN beat up with his tiny muscles." he commented.

We all laughed once again. "Just you wait." Emmett huffed and puffed.

We reached the Cullens' house. I was kind of nervous. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to meet such a helpful and selfless person. I've heard so many good things about Edward that I always wished I'd someday meet a guy as perfect as he sounds. I had butterflies in my stomach as we walked towards the entrance of their house.

"Ouch." I said mundanely as I fell over the few steps that led into the house. I forgot they were there. The whole group looked at me and laughed. I just looked up at them with a stubborn and disgusted face. How can they laugh at me? I crossed my arms and refused to get up. They were all still laughing.

"Hello, guys. What's going on?" A familiar voice asked. I couldn't see him as my view was covered by the group surrounding me but I was guessing it was Edward.


	3. Hidden Talent

"Hi Edward!" Alice cheered.

"Nothing's going on, just the USUAL trips Bella decides to take." Emmett joked.

"I do NOT decide that I'm gonna fall over these stupid things that just can't stay out of my way!" I sneered at him.

"Oh. Followed me home? Look who the stalker is NOW." Edward raised an eyebrow. "I guess it's 'next fall' already," he laughed as he stepped into the group and saw me on the floor. .God. It was the self-centered jerk from the subway station!

"YOU?" I dropped my mouth open. Everyone looked at me and then looked at Edward in confusion.

"It's okay. I tend to have that effect on most girls. I'm Just too sexy to be true." Edward joked. Well, he was right about that, but that's not why I was so shocked. Edward? The oh-so-nice and caring, sensitive Edward? How could he be THE JERK? Was Alice over-exaggerating his benevolence?

"You guys already know each other?" Alice asked, looking at me and then Edward and then back at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunately." I answered, as Edward offered me his hand to help me up. I looked at him.

"I don't bite." He said when he saw me speculating his hand. "Just a hand, take it or leave it." He smirked. Ugh, he was so overconfident.

"I'll go with leaving it. In fact, I'm sorry Alice, but I'll also go with leaving." I said, as I got up with so much anger that I lost balance and fell over the stairs again and landed outside.

The group started to complain about my decision, all talking at the same time. Well, except for Jasper and Edward. They just laughed.

"Bella pleeeeaaaasssseee stay!" Alice sang.

"I need a sane person around here!" Rose said, referring to me.

"I'm pounding the Mickey mouse boy if you don't stay!" Emmett blackmailed.

Before I could make a decision, Emmett came to me and lifted me up. "Sorry Bells. Desperate times call for desperate measures." he muttered, with an evil grin.

"Emmett! Stop it! Let me goooo! Okay I'll stay, I'll stay, just let me walk by myself!" I pleaded. I hated being carried around.

"And risk another fall on the stairs from you?" Jasper chuckled. We all finally went inside and closed the door. Emmett didn't put me down as yet.

"Emmett, the door is closed, I think I'm safe now." I said sarcastically. "You may hereby release me."

"Oh. Right." He said, and put me on my two feet.

"Guys, let's get this party started!" Alice cheered, jumping around the place, multi-tasking. First she put on the radio pretty loudly and then started dancing around, preparing dinner.

I decided to go wash my hands in the lavatory. As I washed my hands I couldn't help but notice my face in the mirror. My eyes looked like they were on fire. My face was a light shade of peach, glowing more than ever. I felt the blood under my skin rush quickly. I was still pretty miffed about the whole situation. Edward, the role model man of my dreams turned out to be such a jerk. Do gentlemen not exist anymore? Or should I just give up all hope? Someone turned off the radio, which snapped me out of my train of thinking.

Then, I heard the most beautiful piece of musical composition anyone could have ever heard. It started off on a sweet and melancholy note, and then caught a little speed, still staying sweet. I realized it was being played on the piano in the living room, where everyone was seated on the rug. _Impossible_, I thought to myself. _How can anyone be so talented? _Without even thinking, my legs followed the magical sound, spellbound by the composition.

When I walked into the living room, Edward looked up from the piano, paused the movement of his hands, and winked at me. My heart stumbled for a second or two, and started to work again after he looked back down and finished his song. The ending was even sadder than the beginning. It was so touching that I just stood there, unable to blink. Edward got up and took a bow. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett applauded.

"Look what you did!" Emmett accused, pointing at my direction. I looked back at him in confusion. Everyone stared back at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, touching my cheeks, then I felt the teardrops. _Oops. Not my traitor tears!_

Edward walked up to me swiftly and gracefully and passed me a handkerchief from his pocket. Seriously? A handkerchief?? Who even carries those anymore? That was pretty nice of him. I couldn't believe that this was Edward.

But I was still so stunned by his music, I didn't react and I didn't realize that until he said, "All right, princess. If you really want me to wipe your tears, all you have to do is ask." He grinned, and wiped my cheeks gently with his handkerchief. I blinked, and felt as if his touch brought me back to life.

"That...was...." I stopped to think of a perfect word.

"Brilliant? I know." Edward smirked. He was back to jerk mode again.

"Way to go Edward! First you make her cry, and then you make her speechless. Bella, SPEECHLESS? Yeah, like you'll ever get to see THAT again." Emmett prattled.

"Then PLEASE stop talking Emmett, and let's cherish this moment." Jasper snickered. "By the way, hand over the ten bucks. I win. " He winked. Not another bet! They seem to be the biggest gamblers in Forks to me.


	4. Losing Control

**Thanks guys, for the reviews =) I wasn't planning on writing today, as I was attending chores before and now I wanted to take a nap. But after reading the reviews, I dragged myself to the computer and wrote. Sorry it's not such a long chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I did (while writing).**

**____________________________________________________________________**

"Emmett! I'm not lending you any more money, so don't bother asking." Rose sighed, frustrated.

"What did you guys bet on?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you, of course. You're the only unpredictable thing around here." Emmett grinned. I waited, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the floor. Surely, he can give me a much clearer answer.

"We've all heard Edward play before, but were curious as to how YOU would react to his talent." Jasper explained. "I bet that you would surely cry." He said, proudly and turned his head towards Emmett.

"According to Emmett, though," he continued, "you wouldn't be touched by...what was the word again, Emmett? Ah, mediocre. You wouldn't be touched by such '_mediocre'_ music." Jasper smiled.

"I guess _someone's _still a _tad_ bit unhappy about his loss in a game of arm wrestling last year," Edward grinned impishly, slipping one of his hands from inside his pocket to his head, moving his tangled hair a little, which made it look even _more_ perfect. My heart started to beat faster and I felt my face heating up as he did that. God, why did he have to look so adorably sexy?

As if he could read minds, he subtly shifted his head slightly and looked at me. My heart faltered a little, but I couldn't look away from his emerald green eyes. I felt like I had been locked onto them and nothing else in the world could steal my gaze away from him. The few seconds that passed by felt like two eternities. It wasn't just any jerk's eyes I was looking into. As if, through his eyes, I could access his soul, I felt like I was looking at a completely different person. A strangely mysterious angel. One who could simply lock me in place with one stare at my eyes.

"Up for a challenge oh young one?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

Edward, still looking at me, started to grin widely. "I love challenges," he said as he winked at me, and then turned to look at Emmett.

I think I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. I needed air. AIR! As Emmett and Edward started to settle down for arm wrestling, I rushed out of the room.

Alice was humming and setting up the table. When she saw me approaching, she smiled brightly. But as I stepped closer to her, her smile faded and a look of concern washed over her face.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked, placing the back of her hand on my forehead. I cringed as her hand felt so cold, it stung. She frowned. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine, Alice. I think I just need some fresh air," I smiled and started to help her set up the table. Rosalie came around too, and started cleaning the bits of food and fragments lying in the kitchen.

"Wow Rose, nice to see you help around in the kitchen," Alice chirped.

"Anything is better than watching the guys arm wrestle," Rose said, rolling her eyes.


	5. Unexpected

"Bella, I really appreciate your help, but I want you to go outside and take a deep breath. Looks like some fresh air will do you good," Alice said, giving me the look of persistence. It simply meant I had to do it or else she'd drag me there herself. I shrugged and walked towards the porch.

The sun was setting. It was a breathtaking view. I stood there for at least fifteen minutes watching the beautiful orange sun prepare to leave us. It seemed like a sad part of the day, but it made me happy. I felt content somehow. Maybe the thought of just having the privilege of witnessing this gracious beauty of mother nature was part of the reason. When only a small orange spot was left at the bottom of the horizon and the sky was pink and purple, mixed with a fiery orange here and there, I was snapped out of the spell as Edward stepped right next to me. I kind of jumped. He smiled, as if he had achieved his life's goal. Ugh. I decided not to give him the satisfaction of scaring me, and smiled back purposely. Then I shifted my gaze back to the sky.

"Isn't it such a beautiful view?" I asked, automatically.

"Indeed, it is," he said, and from the side of my eyes I realized he was looking at me, not the sky. I felt my cheeks getting hot and knew I was blushing. Now the sun had completely disappeared. This is the time I would usually start cooking...

"OH SNAP!" I uttered pretty abruptly, and startled Edward. I didn't have time to care at the moment an started rushing back into the house.

"Alice! I have to go, Charlie will be home soon and I need to cook dinner for him. I totally forgot about that!" I said in a hurry.

"Aww, Bells, I really wish you got to stay till Carlisle and Esme came home." Alice sighed.

"I'm so sorry Alice, maybe some other time," I said, while grabbing my jacket and walking towards the door. As I opened the door, I turned back, expecting Alice approaching, as she had to drop me home. But then I realized she had her hands in a huge bowl of cake batter, and she was looking up at me sheepishly. Poor Alice. She already had so much work and I was adding more to the load.

"It's okay Alice, I'll try to find a taxi. Don't worry about it." I said, almost taking a step out the door.

"Bella Swan! Don't you dare take another step. There is NO way you are leaving our house without a ride home. Are you insane?" Alice demanded.

"I can take you." I heard a voice saying. I turned around just to double check who the voice belonged to. And, just what I feared, it was Edward. "I need to get used to driving around this small town anyway." He continued.

"What do you mean get used to it? Are you not a good driver?" I asked, inquisitively.

"Care to take me for a test drive?" He asked, enjoying a little joke in his mind.

"No thanks. I'd rather not risk losing my life today. Someone needs to put food on Charlie's table and I can't let him starve to death." I overstated, just for the fun of it.

The truth is I wasn't actually intimidated by his driving skills, but by the thought of being alone with Edward. Neither did I enjoy his over-confidence, nor was I comfortable with the fact that he can gain complete control over me simply with his eyes.

Before Edward could respond to the implication that his driving would probably kill me, Jasper fortunately volunteered to drop me home. Alice gave him a passionate and appreciative look as he got up from the couch.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled at him as we walked towards his car.

"Don't mention it, Bella." He smiled back, and opened the car's door for me.

Now, Jasper was a completely different case. I was never uncomfortable around him. In fact, whenever I was around him, I felt a kind of reassurance and stability wash through me. I felt content and comfortable. He was like a composed, kind brother to me. As he started to drive, he grinned.

"What?" I asked. I knew he was thinking of something fishy.

"Did you like Edward?" He asked.

"Are you trying to be funny, Jazz?" I scowled.

"No, I'm being serious." He said, still grinning.

"I don't understand." I simply stated.

"What is it that you don't understand?" He asked.

"Him. He is so strange and unnerving. Sometimes he's chivalrous and the other times he's SO arrogant." I stated.

"I don't blame you for being confused. He's changed a lot since the accident. But, trust me, deep inside he's still the same, old fashioned selfless gentleman. " He said.

"What accident??" I asked, eagerly. I tried to grip my now loudly thudding heart and bit my lip.

"Oh, I thought Alice told you about it, considering how much she talks about him all the time." He said. I waited, my heartbeat getting slower and slower. Then I realized something weird. _Why did I care so much_?

"Well...about a year ago, Edward's parents...passed away...during an unfortunate accident." Jasper said as politely he could.

My heart sank. I was speechless. That was TERRIBLE. All of a sudden Edward didn't seem like such a jerk anymore. No, he seemed like a saint. Someone who could still smile and keep living with hope and pretend nothing happened a year after his parents have died could only be considered a saint. I was held in awe.

"Carlisle and Esme invited him to live with us after the accident, but he insisted upon staying there in boarding school. I guess he wanted to clutch onto the smallest fragments of his parents' memories. But a man can only survive alone in misery for a limited amount of time. I guess that's why he has decided to come live with us now. And we can all see he's trying so hard to pretend nothing's amiss. A wonderful guy, he is. I can see why Alice loves him so much." He smiled.

He looked at me and the expression he saw on my face gave it all away.

"I know, it is quite a lot to absorb, isn't it?" He said, gently. He stopped the car, and I looked around to make sure he stopped at my house. We arrived there so quickly.

"Bella I want you to try and pretend as if you don't know anything. I want you to play along with his cover-up. It's only better for him if he is not reminded about his pain, if he is not aware of the fact that a stranger knows his past. The past he wants to let go of." Jasper said. That was so typical of him. Jasper was such an amazing person, so caring and considerate.

I nodded. I wasn't quite capable of saying anything. I don't think my voice would be able to escape my extremely dry throat. I left the car in silence and simply gave him a goodbye wave as I walked towards my house.

As I closed the door of my house behind me, I realized I was shivering. I was so stunned, I didn't even realize that I was cooking. My hands and legs were operating to make dinner, but my mind was completely immersed into the loss of Edward. So Alice was right. Edward WAS a selfless and kind person. He really was the role model man of my dreams. The loss of his parents just made him wear a mask of anything and everything that'd alleviate his suffering. How can an angel be punished like that? Why him? Wasn't he the noble one? I kept thinking about it for the rest of the night. Even as I did my homework, questions would pop into my head about his misfortune.


	6. Messed up Morning

**Shout out to Roxy! I love you so much, thank you for supporting me on this one. In fact, thanks for supporting me on every single thing decide to do! =)**

**Thanks for the positive feedback guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. You are my only inspiration.**

"Edward!" I called. I looked around and saw that I was standing on the side of a cold and barren highway. What was I doing here? I didn't see Edward. I saw a car. A car that just got hit by a truck, which kept going as if nothing happened. It was really dark and deserted, the highway. I felt so abandoned and lost, so lonely and vulnerable. My heart was about to explode because the sound of silence was so piercing. I ran breathlessly towards the now immobile car to check if the passengers were okay. The more I ran towards the car, the farther it seemed, though. It was getting smaller and smaller as it got farther and farther, and suddenly disappeared. I stopped. Froze in the middle of the road. Then a set of bright yellow headlights pierced into my eyes as I stood there. It was the truck. It was coming back. It was coming straight in my direction. The closer it came, the less control I had over my body. "Bella!" I heard a voice call sharply and I was knocked to the ground to the side of the road by someone. "Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, as he got off of me and raised my head to see if I was hurt. His emerald eyes seemed like they were on fire. He seemed angry and concerned at the same time. His body warmth made me feel alive, as the cold ground under me was making my body numb. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but I lost consciousness and his face faded away from my vision.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked me as I opened my eyes. I blinked at him in silence for a while, collecting my sanity and recognizing reality. "Breathe, Bella." he said, scrutinizing my face. "You seemed to be having a nightmare." He continued.

Then I realized I wasn't breathing. I inhaled deeply and got up. The sun was already up. It seemed pretty late. I glanced at the clock in panic and saw that school started in twenty minutes.

"You didn't coming down for breakfast as you usually do so I came to check on you. Better hurry or you'll be late, Bells." He said, walking out of my room. "Bye honey. You enjoy your day!" He yelled from downstairs.

"Bye, Ch-" I stopped. "Bye, Dad!" I yelled back as I hurried into the shower. I took only five minutes to get ready, which was pretty much a record for me. I mean, I didn't put on tons make up or accessories, but hey, I _am _a girl.

I grabbed my books and rushed out of the house, not bothering to have any breakfast. Luckily, the traffic wasn't as bad as it usually is. I turned into the parking lot when I noticed a familiar car had taken my usual spot. I sighed. If I hadn't gone to the Cullen's house yesterday, I would have immediately thought of the car as the property of _the jerk. _But no, I'm going to be a nice little girl and acknowledge it as _Edward's _car.

I let out another sigh as I parked all the way in the end of the parking lot and ran up the steps. As soon as I stepped onto the last step, I was surrounded by a tornado of teenagers. Then I became part of the natural disaster (tornado) and made my way into class. I was late.

As I searched for my usual seat, I discovered it was taken. By whom, you may ask? Guess who. A certain bronze haired, pale skinned figure... Edjerk Cullen. He was talking to Jessica (well, more like _she_ was talking to _him)_, who persistently sat next to me, but must have been delighted to see a good looking stranger sit next to her instead. She seemed to already be drooling all over him as she prattled on about herself. As I looked around for another available seat, I realized _all_ the girls in class were either eyeing Jessica with envy or staring at Edward with awe and lust. I sighed. Have the girls never seen a guy in their life before? I was now irritated. Did he _know _he was occupying my territory throughout the school? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I opened my locker only to find my stuff replaced by his.

I had to sit down all the way in the front of class in a seat that is usually empty because of the recurring rainfall of spit coming from the teacher, Mr. Sprayit. Just kidding, his name was Mr. Spanderson, but honestly, if he's going to _spray_ it, and not _say _it, then he might as well be entitled to that nickname.

The class went on as I was paying more attention to dodging Mr Sprayit's spit attack than listening to the words that came out of his mouth along with it. I tried everything, from covering myself by holding my notebook up in front of my face (a plan I had to abort because someone's view was blocked from the board as I did that) to moving my head constantly in the opposite direction of where his head turned when he spoke.

Finally, when the bell rang, I rushed out of my seat so I could wash my face and arms about a hundred times in the bathroom just in case his slimy mouth bullets got me. As I passed Edward, I was confused as to how I should react to his presence. I wanted to be nice, but I was too irritated to be, so I just kept walking, concluding that that was a neutral move.

I was just about to smoothly leave the class as I stubbed my toe into the doorstopper. Or, as _I'd _like to phrase it, _it_ stubbed _me_. My books fell and I was just so upset with the way my day was going that I just stood there, considering leaving my books and walking off. I sighed and realized I was being infantile. Before I could look at the ground again and pick up my books, Edward was there, handing them to me.

"Good morning to you too, love. I think you dropped something." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. All right. He made my decision for me. If he wants to be that way, he'll have to deal with my way too.


	7. A Backfire

"Well, hello, strange fellow who likes to trespass everything I own, including the limit of my patience," I raised an eyebrow.

He simply grinned his heartbreaking crooked smile and mumbled "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." which reminded me that I began my day with his nightmare, too. He even bothers me in my dreams.

"After you, mademoiselle," he motioned for me to go with his arm and bowed a little. I didn't want to retaliate to anything he said. I couldn't let him get to me. He wasn't worth the botheration. As I walked out into the hallway, I saw someone I _really _did not want to see coming towards me...Mike Newton.

Without as much as even thinking through it once, I automatically grabbed Edward's hand. He cocked his head toward me and confusion overtook his face, reminding me of the same confusion of first time I met him at the subway station.

Mike immediately locked his eyes onto our linked hands and frowned. "Uhm, hey Bella. Whatsup?" He said, glancing awkwardly at Edward and then back at me.

"Hi, Mike. Meet Edward." I purposely did not include any title, such as 'meet Edward, my friend' so that Mike would think that there was something more than just friendship between us. Mike gave Edward a smile, although a very disheartened one, and looked back at me. He tried to act normal, and asked me the predicted question anyway.

"So, are you busy this weekend?" He asked. I sighed. Then I thought I should make it more obvious that I was supposedly "taken".

"Sorry Mike, but I am actually busy. I've got a date." I smiled apologetically as I let go of Edward's hand to put it around his waist instead, and leaned against his cold body a little. Mike looked at Edward again and then back at me.

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, all right, maybe next weekend." he smiled eagerly, and hurried along to his next class. What was I thinking? Even if I had a boyfriend, Mike would certainly keep trying to spend time with me even as a friend. I had forgotten that. But at least he now knows I am clearly not interested.

Edward just looked at me, looking kind of betrayed. I guess I deserved that. I _did_ kind of use him. I smiled at him and winked as the bell rang shrilly and we made our way to our separate classes.


	8. Backfire Backfired!

Little did I know, a backfire itself can actually backfire. Because, Friday after school, guess what happened?

I was doing my homework (yes, I know, what a loser, right? Doing homework on a Friday evening) just so that I could be free for the rest of the weekend.

Then I heard a honk right outside my house. Well, this shocked me, because Charlie said he wouldn't be home till around 11 tonight, as he and Harry Clearwater were off for a "great, adventurous fishing trip" near La Push. That's why he tried to convince me to spend the night at Alice's place, which I wouldn't normally mind, if a certain jerk hadn't just moved in there.

Another honk. Who could it possibly be?

The last person I wanted to see, that's who.

There he was, on my driveway, leaning casually on his stupid, shiny Volvo. Who did he think he was? As I was looking at him through my window, he spotted me, and grinned. I quickly looked away and decided to ignore him. But before I knew it, my doorbell rang, and he wasn't next to his car anymore. Stupid of me to think that if I ignored him he would go away. At first, I didn't even know what to do. But after it started to rain heavily, I got up.

Just to shoo him off, of course.

But after I opened the door, I couldn't even think. His luscious, sweet yet strong fragrance gushed at me while his eyes pierced into mine. His hair, which now looked brown, was dangling onto the tops of his forehead.

"Well, are we just going to stand here forever or are you going to invite me in?" He asked, after I don't know how long I had spent just staring at him. Well, what did he want?

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, finally able to speak.

"Did little Bella forget so soon?" he asked. His tone infuriated me.

"Forget what?" I snapped back.

"About our date tonight, darling." He grinned.

"What? When did I agree to go out with you? Oh wait, I know, in your dreams. It's okay. Just go home and sleep again. I'll meet you there." I spoke quickly and slammed the door shut.

He rang the doorbell just two seconds later. I opened the door again. "Edward, I think it's in your best interest if you leave me alone." I stated.

"You're right. You didn't agree." He said.

I waited.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't agree, you _asked_ me so subtly and cleverly in front of Mike. In fact, I just came here because I had mercy on your uneventful life. But it's okay, you and your loneliness seem to be having a great time together." He scoffed.

"That--You--How--!" I had so many implications to fire at him, but I was just too angry to finish a sentence.

"Sshh," He leaned in and pressed his cold finger on my lips. I just realized it was still raining, and that he was soaked. I almost felt apologetic for making him stand outside... until he spoke again. "Save it, Swan, for someone who'd believe you. You know you want this. Why not just give in already?" His voice turned into a soft whisper, making the rain seem like the loudest noise in the world.

How he was related to Alice, I couldn't tell. His ego just needed to be trampled upon and ripped into shreds. I was surprised at the violent streak that he brought out of me.

After smacking his hand away, I finally manage to clear my head, and spoke. "Okay, first of all, I didn't ask you out. Whatever you analyzed it as, is untrue. Secondly, I DON'T, I repeat, DON'T want you so there is nothing to give in to. Third of all, you are making me late for a sleepover that I happen to have tonight, in my oh-so-uneventful life, so please leave. I'm asking you nicely." I said bluntly.

"And standing here I thought the _rain_ was cold." He said, sarcastically, with a pained look on his face.


	9. Losing Patience

_**I'm sorry I haven't been regularly writing, due to a very busy and tiring schedule I've had for a while. I sincerely hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Thank you so much for the positive feedbacks. They are my only motivation.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of a sudden, I felt my fist unclench. I actually felt really sorry for all this. _It's not his fault_, I thought to myself. It's not his fault he's a jerk. Not at all. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Look, why don't you come in? It's pouring outside." I stepped away to give him some space.

"Well, it's about time you'd ask," he muttered as he walked in.

"Don't push it." I mumbled, feeling my eyes narrow at him, although they were secretly appraising his wet look.

"Okay, fine," he said as he shrugged. "I know I've been acting like an obnoxious rascal, and..."

I waited with my arms crossed and tapped my feet, all in purpose exaggeration.

He seemed amused, as he was grinning widely.

"And I sincerely apologize," he said so confidently, it almost didn't sound like an apology. But I was happy with it.

"That'll work for now," I said, helping myself to a glass of water from the kitchen counter. I didn't even realize how thirsty I was until I gulped down two glasses. Edward was just staring from a few feet away, his posture alarmingly straight, yet cool and comfortable. I wondered how he managed that.

What was he looking at? I shrugged. "Would you like some?" I gestured towards the glass.

"No, I think I've had enough water for now." He wiped his dripping forehead in exaggeration.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. I'll get you a towel." I said, making my way to the washed laundry closet.

When I returned, Edward had made himself comfortable on the stool around the kitchen counter. Honestly, the last thing I was expecting today was having to see this uninvited guest casually hanging out in the only sanctuary I thought I would be safe from him...MY house!

"I'm sorry, I must have blanked over the part where I said 'Make yourself comfortable'." I muttered as I threw the towel at him.

"Oh, it's okay. I forgive you." he answered bluntly, patting his hair with the towel. What was his problem!? Apparently, nothing! He was just too cool with everything, like nothing I'd say could possibly matter. That wouldn't usually frustrate me. But everything pertaining to Edward was NOT usual, anyway.

All I did was let out a heavy sigh.

"It has stopped raining." I hinted that I wanted him to leave.

"Oh, thank you for that. My senses were kind of weakening due to the magical spell you put on this towel." He said, sarcastically.

That's it. No more subtlety for him. "No, Edward. What I meant to say was: You can GO AWAY now."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to 'go away' with me? Somewhere really far away, maybe? Where you can leave behind your tenacious behavior and curt manners, perhaps? So that you can finally confess your true admiration towards me?" He asked.

I flipped out my cell phone. "Are you going or do I have to threaten to call the police again?" I asked, remembering how he wanted to have coffee with me the first time I met him at the subway station.

He was just about to say something when I held a finger up because my cell actually started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Bells! Where are you?"

"Hey Alice. At home. Whatsup? Did you need something? Please tell me you need your impertinent cousin." I said, looking up at Edward.

"Are you ready to come to my place? Your dad just called. He said he wouldn't be back till the morning so he's expecting you to spend the night here. I wanted to ask how you're getting here, since I'm not so comfortable with you driving your truck. I have everything set. This sleepover is going to be so much fun, Bella!" She was practically squealing with joy, and I could clearly imagine her jumping with joy. "Oh...and...Edward? Why are you asking if I need him? Is he there? Oh! in fact, I WAS just looking for him. Will you let me speak to him please?"

"Okay...hold on.." I passed my cell to Edward. I was just relived he'd finally be gone, even though I'd have to see him again soon at the Cullens' house.

"Well, hello Allie. What can I do for you?" He was almost shining like an angel for a second.

An angel in disguise. Because then he looked straight at me, and gave a smile of satisfaction.

"Of course. Anything for you, sis." Why was he being so 'brotherly' and sweet? Okay, maybe that's how he behaved with Alice, but why was he a completely different person with me? And most importantly, why was he smiling like he had just achieved his greatest motive?


	10. A Change of Character

And with that, he hung up. His gaze was still on me but his smile expanded.

"Well?" I asked, impatiently.

When he didn't answer right away, I stomped my foot. "Okay, that's it. You can seriously go now." I pointed towards the door.

"I'll go alright. But you're coming with me." He bowed a little with a cocky smile.

"Why would-" I started to argue, but he interrupted, expectedly.

"Sshh. No one refuses to obey the orders of her majesty, Alice. She would be honored to have your presence at her house right now. I'm assuming that was your initial plan for tonight, the sleepover?"

I raised an eyebrow. Without waiting for me to answer, he continued, "Well hurry now, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

I sighed. "Only for you, Alice." I mumbled, as I made my way upstairs to get my tote bag which contained my essentials.

"Nice room." he said. I jumped a little, not expecting to be accompanied by anyone at that moment.

"Goodness gracious, Bella. I already told you, I don't bite." he said, grinning.

"Who knows? Creepy stalkers are capable of doing anything bizarre," I shrugged.

Tired of trying to fight his attitude, I let out yet another sigh and walked out of the room with my bag. "Let's get this over with." I said, in an exasperated tone.

"What's wrong? Just a little while ago someone was a little ecstatic about her sleepover tonight." He just _had_ to say something, didn't he?

"That was before you sucked the attraction right out of it by getting involved." I snapped.

"I'm the one having to be a chauffer for such a feisty little lady, and you don't see me complaining." He shrugged innocently as we walked downstairs.

"Thank you very much for your superior services, _I don't know what I'd do without you, _Edward." I rolled my eyes, feeling strange as I said his name.

"Of course, that is why I'm here. Always." He said, quite jokingly, although for a second it felt like he actually meant it. But that was probably my stupid imagination at work. Or was it? _Whatever, _I thought, shaking the unnecessary worry away. I'd rather not think too much about it.

I was stepped outside as he stood by the door, just staring at me, leaning against the open front door.

"Uhm, what are you waiting for? A souvenir for the remembrance of my house?" I asked.

"No, although I wouldn't mind that," He smiled, causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Bella, will you do me a favor?" He asked, stepping out the doorway.

"Not if you want my keys as a souvenir." I said, locking the door as he stepped aside.

He chuckled. "Okay, this is a contradiction to my request, but first I want you to take me seriously for a second."

I didn't understand a word he was saying. I turned around to face him and saw that his eyes were staring intently into mine with a completely somber radiance. He put an arm over my shoulder to lean onto the door, getting closer to me.

"Okay, enunciate, please." I said, having kind of a bad feeling about his body language.

He suddenly softened his facial expressions and smiled kindly. Something strange was going on, and I couldn't tell exactly what it was. Maybe it was just that I was too used to his being a jerk all the time, that I never expected to see him like this.

"Bella, I want you to relax. Take it easy. Stop acting as if the burden of the whole world rests on your shoulders." He lifted his other arm and brought his hand closer to my face. His finger gently touched the area between my eyebrows.

"Take your glabella, for instance," he said, while smoothening out the frown lines between my eyebrows. "It must be getting tired of being pushed in by your worried look all the time."

I became suddenly aware of my worried facial stance and relaxed my "glabella". It felt so much better. Ifelt so much better. I couldn't believe I've been keeping my face so tensed this whole time!

"Good girl," he said, observing the little change in my face. "Now, smile."

I scowled. Was he seriously doing this? I'm not a two year old and neither am I in depression! I don't need his therapy. And I smile all the time, don't I? Disappointment hit me in my face when I tried to remember the last time I had smiled an actual, happy smile.

"No, no. You see, I said _smile_, not _scowl_." He said, trying to be funny.

I blinked at him.

"Okay, this is tougher than I thought." He mumbled.

Edward leaned away and said, "THIS is how you smile" as he pointed his fingers at his wide smile, revealing his perfectly aligned, bright set of teeth.

"Earth to Bella." He called. I stopped staring at his mouth and looked into his eyes. "It's your turn." He said. Did he really think I'd forgotten how to smile? I didn't like that at all. Not that he was implying that, but that I'd actually forgotten.

"Do I really have to make silly faces now?" He asked, losing his patience for once.

"Edward, you're wasting time. Remember, her majesty awaits?" I asked, finally snapping out of my thoughts.

Then his face showed utter disbelief and shock. "Firstly, Bella, I am not wasting time. This may not seem important to you, but it ..." he just stopped. He didn't say another word. This was the first time I witnessed Edward speechless. Then his expression hardened. At once, the thoughtful Edward and the egotistical Edward both disappeared and I was left with nothing but a stranger.

"You're right. Let's just go." He concluded, briskly making his way to his Volvo.


	11. Getting There

**This is a really short chapter; Kind of like half a chapter, but I wanted to put it up, anyway. Sorry! Hope you like it. **

I made no more comments before I turned on another unpleasant switch in Edward. He opened the passenger door for me, and shut it quite brusquely as I sat.

Jeez, what could possibly have caused him to become so cold? I felt kind of awkward, just sitting there in silence while he came around and started his car. I wanted to say something silly to break the ice as he drove, but decided not to, before, next thing I'd know, he turns into a fire breathing dragon.

His face expressionless, Edward simply looked straight ahead. His driving skills were impressive, as he drove smoothly and quickly as if driving was as simple as breathing for him. He could easily turn his head and talk to me if he'd wish, but I knew he was in no mood. I felt guilty. And as much as he was irritating, I wanted him to talk. Anything was better than this piercing silence. It just wasn't right.

"I'm sorry." I blurted, without a second thought.

He turned his head slightly and looked at me. His gaze locked into mine for a dangerous while. I could feel my cheeks getting red, as they felt hot all of a sudden. Then my head snapped back into the present.

"Edward! Look ahead while you drive!" I exclaimed, glad I could finally muster the courage to be so demanding after what happened.

He casually turned his head to look in front. "Relax, princess. No one's dying yet," He grinned. "Alice would have me beheaded even if I survived."

Glad his humor was back, I sat back more comfortably. "I can't believe you decided to drive without looking where you were going. What were you thinking?" I went on, effortlessly.

"That I didn't know feisty kitties like yourself were capable of apologizing." He chuckled.

I threw him a mean expression when he looked my way, obviously to watch my reaction.

"Again, easy with the scrunched up glabella," He deliberately sighed.

"Well, I, for one, am not going to grant your little requests if you go on calling me a kitty." I looked out of the window and spotted the Cullens' house. It was more like a mansion than a house.

"What's wrong with kittens? I happen to find them rather adorable." He said, as I looked at him in disbelief. He looked right back at me for just a second, and then swiftly opened his door and slid out.

I opened my door before he reached it, but he insisted by holding it open for me after he reached around the car.

"You know, I do have perfectly capable hands and legs that seem to function properly." I stated, as I got out of the car. It was getting dark.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He scoffed, as I tripped on the pathway to their house. I didn't know what it was, but somehow I always managed to turn into the greatest klutz in the world when I was around the Cullen's residence. Otherwise, I was completely normal. I think. Maybe I was just too conscious of it here and was always a klutz. But I like the first theory better.

"Whatever," I shook away his insult. It was just too beautiful around me to be in the negative zone. The sweet-smelling yard outside the Cullen's house was blooming with freshly grown tulips, my favorite flowers. The rain had given the house such a homely look, the wet grass and stones around the pathway were rather pleasing. I wanted to just skip around and lie under the stars all night.

"Oh, Bella! How are you doing, sweetheart?" I heard Esme's voice from the poolside. She was walking next to Carlisle, their hands entwined. She had a beautiful, burgundy dress on and her hair was up in a perfect bun. A white pearl necklace rested gracefully around her slender neck.

"Hello, Esme. Hi Carlisle." I sort of waved at them as I greeted them. "I'm great, and you both look great as well!" I smiled. "I'm assuming it's another society dinner?"

"Always right, our little Bella. You kids have fun tonight." Carlisle smiled at me.

"We'll be home late. Don't wait up. And don't be naughty!" Esme waved as she got into Carlisle's black Mercedes. Clearly, she was joking, exaggerating the demands of a strict parent. But of course, Edward had to make something out of it.

"Don't worry, she'll behave." Edward said, just low enough for me to hear, while they drove away. Then he turned to me. "After all, if she won't, Santa won't grant her wishes." He smiled, as if enjoying his own little joke. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't even WANT to begin to fathom what he meant.

"Okay, _grandma_," I said to him as I raised an eyebrow and walked up the steps to finally get inside and away from his presence.


	12. Sleepover

Just when my hand was an inch close to the door handle, it turned by itself.

"Hi Bells!" Alice chirped, swinging the door open in a fraction of a second.

"Honestly, Alice. Sometimes I feel as if you can just see things coming." I shivered.

She giggled. "Of course I can see things coming. That's why we have eyes, right?"

I rolled my eyes. What I meant was completely different. It's like Alice just had a 6th sense or something. She just always knew everything. How did she know Edward was at my place? Maybe he told her or maybe it was pure coincidence. But it stops being a coincidence when it's happening way too many times. Ever since I've known Alice, she just KNOWS what's up or when it's up or how it's up.

Edward swiftly walked inside and made his way upstairs.

"I'm so excited!" She squealed. "Okay, I haven't had much time to prepare since Charlie just called me a while ago, but I have done my best, so don't be critical." She went on, putting her arm around mine to lead me into the house.

Knowing Alice, I would have thought she would have just seen this sleepover coming a long time ago. I stifled my giggle at that thought. Since when did I make internal jokes? Well, since whenever, I liked it.

"Alice, you didn't even HAVE to prepare. It's just me. And you. Why, then..." before I could finish I saw her facial expressions that told me something was off about my statement. "Alice! What is it?" I demanded as I stopped walking in the anticipation of her answer. She looked at me apologetically. I looked around. The living room was decorated with lavender candles and tiny fragile-looking, pink bowls of crystals everywhere. Blue confetti was hanging around the ceiling in swirls and yellow Christmas lights (I LOVED Christmas lights!) were hanging over the curtains.

"What's all this for?" I asked. She threw me a look of surprise. "Nothing," She said. "This was for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary."

"I didn't know it was--" I started. I felt so bad that I hadn't wished them on their way out.

"Hey, Bells!" A deep, manly voice I can never mistake for anyone else called. Before I could trace his voice to find him, two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me up in a hug. More like a BEAR hug.

"Emmett, come on! I'm losing air here." I said in complaint, although a wide smile was spread across my face. Emmett was just too cool to make me mad.

"So, how'd you--" he started, but didn't finish. I followed his eyes and turned around to see Alice was signaling at him with her arms. Her eyes turned to me sheepishly as if I caught her red-handed. I shrugged. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we were all just playing charades in the living room. And I felt like giving Emmett a clue before we went back inside," She said guiltily. Emmett made his way back to the living room in a hurry.

I opened my mouth in exaggerated shock and gasped. "Oh my god! Alice, how could you? Let's all go kill ourselves! " I laughed. Alice, looking relieved, laughed with me.

"So, everyone decided to stay home tonight?" I asked, as we finally made our way into the living room.

"Yeah, everyone except Carlisle and Esme. They would have stayed as well, but it was an obligation," Jasper said, waving at me from the floor, which was covered with cushions and blankets. Now, this felt like a sleepover. I smiled, looking at everyone in their pajamas. This was just too cute.

"It's fine. I think they're having fun without our teenage company, anyway. It's their anniversary after all," I shrugged.

"Hey, there," Rose said as she walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Hi Rose," I greeted while she brought the tray towards me. "Hot chocolate? This sleepover just can't get any better guys." I said, looking around. It felt even homelier here than my house itself. The lights were dim and the curtains were closed. It was super comfortable and cozy with the quilts and blankets everywhere. Everyone was in sleepwear and there was hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"I'm glad you like it." Alice said, cheering up like an innocent little puppy. Oh, how I loved Alice.

"Thanks so much, Alice. I think I should go change into my PJ's as well, seeing as I'm the odd one out here. Please, do go on with your guessing game, " I said, looking at everyone. Surprisingly, everyone was looking right back at me in a way that made me feel like an outsider. I didn't like getting so much attention. It felt weird. I wanted to be a part of their gaming zone right now, instead of standing right there in front of the door with everyone's eyes on me. I awkwardly tip-toed my way out, trying to attract the least attention while doing so.

A sigh of relief automatically came out from within me as I stepped out and closed the door behind me. But the relief didn't last long as I made my way upstairs to Alice's room with my bag. Because right outside her room I bumped into Edward.

"Oof!" the air in my lungs escaped through my mouth as I fell to the ground.

"Hey! Why in such haste? It's not safe for a klutz as yourself to be running around," Edward said. Surprisingly, I didn't feel annoyed to hear his voice. On the contrary, his voice felt so familiar and warm, I wanted to hug it. I laughed at such a weird urge. Hug his voice? I mean COME ON, Bella! Not only is that humanly impossible, but also it's just...strange. I laughed again.

"I'd say that you're acting strangely, Bella, but I'm glad you finally figured out how to laugh," He said, holding my arms and lifting me up in less than a second. "Well, at least around me," he shrugged. His breath was minty and woke me up a little. He had changed into a gray T-shirt, which was rather fitted, and navy blue flannel pants that had vertical gray stripes. Once again, I felt warm comfort.

"Your room is right next to Alice's?" I asked, peering at the door he had just come out of, feeling kind of nervous since I was to sleep in Alice's room.

"Yes. But don't get any ideas," he said, smirking. I sighed. Still the same guy I met at the subway...Unmistakably full of himself. He wants to mess around? I'm game. I leaned closely towards him.

"Well, now that you mention it..." I whispered, staring right into his eyes. He looked at me in a complete daze. I smiled in satisfaction and straightened myself up, stepping away from him and opening Alice's door. "...I'll try not to think of more ideas of how to get rid of you in your sleep," I finished my sentence as got into Alice's room and shut the door behind me, feeling better than I ever had.

"Oh dear Bella, as long as it involves a little affection, I'm ready to take your sweet poison." he called with a dramatically delivered romantic tone, as if reciting a line from "Romeo and Juliet".

"Very funny Edward!" I called back, as the sounds of his footsteps diminished. But as sarcastic as I wanted myself to be, I was actually laughing. A little. I mean, he wouldn't be so bad on stage.


	13. Emotions Galore!

Sorry for taking FOREVER! I was actually being a loser and was waiting for more comments/feedback but then decided to continue by adding something more intense so that you guys would enjoy it more. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like it =)

* * *

After changing into my comfortable, teal T-shirt and gray cotton shorts, I took a trip to Alice's beautiful bathroom just to wash my face. To my surprise, when I looked at the person in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. There was this faint glow of happiness just radiating through my facial expressions. The girl in the mirror was a cheerful and excited one, which was just not normally me. Not that I'm usually a depressed emo girl sitting in dark corners trying to think of different ways to kill herself. I'm just...Bella. I'm just not easily fascinated or smiley. My reflection told me that clearly was...about to change?

After I showed off my teeth in a huge smile to myself through my reflection, I hurried out of the room, before they'd start wondering why I was taking so long. "Oh, just looking at myself smile in the mirror" I'd reply, stupidly. I laughed at that thought and made my way downstairs. The house seemed so quiet and lonely when everyone was in one room, as if no one lived here. It was dark and silent until I opened the door to the living room, where I found Alice standing up and walking towards Edward. Everyone else was seated. Seeing Edward there seemed just too natural, as if he was always there, always part of the family and always belonging. It was as if he was the piece that completed the puzzle. Everyone was entertained and lighthearted.

"Not another 1980's movie again, Edward! Not all of us have a taste for the ancient ones." Emmett whined at Edward as he was whispering into Alice's ear.

"Hey Bella, you're in our team! C'mon!" Alice waved her hands towards herself after Edward was done telling her the phrase.

"This ought to be good," Jasper mumbled. He was in the other team, sitting with Rose, and so was Edward, I guess.

"Yes! Bells, this is your moment to shine! Please. HELP." Emmett went on as I sat next to him, placing myself between 2 huge pillows.

"Ready?" Edward asked, looking at Alice and then turning his gaze to smile at me. "Go!" he turned the sand timer over.

I looked at Alice eagerly. Charades was my favorite game and the whole mystery of not knowing what others try to indicate to you is my favorite part. My curiosity takes the better of me and makes me want to know SO badly what the other person is trying to say without speaking.

Alice pretended to crank an old fashioned movie camera.

"Movie!" Emmett and I both yelled. Alice nodded quickly and raised four fingers up.

"Three words!" Emmett yelled. We all stared at him and burst out laughing. Then I remembered time was running out so I quickly yelled "FOUR words!" so she could move on.

She nodded with a serious look on her face despite the whole Emmett not knowing how to count thing, as she really wanted us to get this right. The sand was already half down, which meant that 30 seconds had been up. She put up her first finger to indicate the first word.

"The first word is..." I paused as she raised one arm diagonally, placed the other over her heart, and opened her mouth as she swayed back and forth dramatically.

"Dance!" Emmett yelled. Alice shook her head and kept doing what she was acting out.

"Sing!" I yelled. She nodded frantically and held up four fingers again, but pointed to her pinkie.

"The fourth word is..." Emmett and I started. Alice pointed up...

"Sky!" Emmett yelled eagerly.

"Up?" I asked.

"Roof" Emmett guessed.

She shook her head and waved her hand starting from up, going down, while moving each finger back and forth (spirit fingers!) and repeated it quickly. Of course I knew what that was. My most favorite thing in the world...

"RAIN!" I yelled. (Author's note: Yes, Bella loves the rain in my story. Hope that's okay.)

She pointed at me and nodded excitedly, jumping up and down with a bright smile.

"Singin' in the rain!" I blurted as I glanced at the timer.

"YES!" Alice squealed with joy as Edward got up at the same time and said "Time up!"

"I don't even know that movie, Edward! I told you no ancient ones!" Emmett protested.

"Correction, Emmett, you said no more 1980's movies. This one was released in 1952. That makes it a 1950's movie." Jasper snapped at Emmett in a sporty competition manner.

"Oh come ON!" Emmett flung his arms up in dispute. I noticed Edward chuckling quietly. That was just so cute.

Alice suddenly hugged me enthusiastically. "I wouldn't have any hope without you, Bells." She said deliberately loudly for Emmett to hear. He just grinned and got up. "Fine, fine. You know what? I got a good one," he said, as he made his way to the other team. "Who's going up from your team?"

Rose decided to take on his challenge and after he whispered the word/phrase to her, she had a very disgusted look on her face. She made the weirdest gestures and tried looking...big? Clumsy? Whatever it was, it was worth every second, as I've never seen Rosalie like THAT before. She's always so proper and has the most beautiful expressions on her face.

"Big?" Edward guessed.

"Fat." Jasper said.

"Angry?" Edward asked.

The guesses just continued being insulting and Rose had the most annoyed look on her face. Our team couldn't help laughing (I ended up rolling on my stomach to catch my breath) and the contagious laughter soon took over their team as well. Except for Rose. She looked so determined and kept doing the same actions over and over with such a serious face. When time ran out, Rose fumed.

"SHREK!" She yelled out the answer. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, EMMETT." She gave him the dirtiest look ever for giving her that movie. Emmett just grinned mischievously, and said "I love you, too."

After a few more rounds we were all pretty tired of the game so we decided to watch a movie. It was taking very long to bring that plan into effect as everyone dispersed and we ate a few more snacks and talked. I glanced at the time and it was almost 12! Time went by super fast! I was nowhere near being tired enough to sleep and that was shocking. I looked around and saw that Emmett was following Rose, trying to apologize (but he obviously didn't mean it) as she walked out the room. Alice and Jasper were having a hushed conversation on the couch that was pushed to the corner, as they always do. I thought it was really sweet, the way both of them just seemed to bond so well.

"So..what movie are we watching?" I asked Edward as he and I were the random ones put together awkwardly. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Would you like to go pick one?" He asked with a hopeful edge in his voice.

"Sure." I started walking along with him. We went into the Cullens' library room. It was humongous. There were about 20 shelves of books, mostly classics, and about 10 of magazines and such. Every time I went in there I was captivated and almost got lost in trying to find the next book to read. Picking out a book would take forever as I'd open it and read a few lines and then find another more appealing one.

"Right this way," he said, leading me to the opposite direction of where the books were kept. There was a new addition of shelves where he was leading me and several collections of DVD's were placed in them.

"Wow. When did these get here?" I thought out loud.

"Any particular taste in movies?" He asked, sounding almost professional. I tried not to look in his eyes, as they were so piercing that I felt like he could dig into mine and read my mind with them. He leaned casually on the wall next to eh shelf, crossing his arms across his chest.

Going through the movies as if I was preoccupied, I kept my gaze down. "Not really. I like romantic comedies. But not the cheesy ones. Maybe a little action, disaster, and explosion here and there? And a sad ending. I love sad endings." I blabbered.

"Are you serious?" He chuckled. I looked at him and his amused expressions delighted me, although the fact that he was laughing at me made me nervous.

"What?" I asked. "Do I look like I'm joking?" I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but smile a little. He stared at me, as if trying to figure something out.

"So tell me why you like sad endings." He stated. It wasn't even a question. He demanded it so bluntly, yet it felt like the politest thing anyone's ever said. His manner of speaking dazzled me.

"Well...they seem more...realistic. Happy endings are just too perfect. It makes me not believe the story. How each and every struggle comes out as a joyful resolution just doesn't make sense to me. Plus, when movies make you cry, they're the ones that touch you and the ones you're most likely to remember." I explained.

"Interesting," he commented. I looked at him with a questioning expression. Why would that be so interesting? He seemed to be thoughtful for a split second.

"That, what you just said about the ones making you cry. It's almost like a universal truth. The situations, the things, the people; everyone that makes you cry, you don't forget about them, that's for sure." He said with a little, forced smile.

I felt a twinge of guilt for bringing up such a morose topic, knowing what happened to his parents. But I wanted him to get a little more comfortable about it. I wanted him to look past it. It was sort of selfish of me, but I wanted him to forget about it just so that he could be forever happy without any pain of memories holding him back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked up from the floor.

"Bella, why in the world would you be sorry?" He asked with sudden surprise. Maybe he wasn't referring to his parents? Was I thinking incorrectly? He did seem sad, though, when he said what he said.

"For your loss." I paused to see if he and I were on the same page. His expressions hardened. Darn it, Bella. I cursed myself for being such a fool and touching such a sensitive topic.

"I must say, though," I continued (trying to make up for the uncomfortable invasion of his past) "you have been dealing with everything so well, Edward. I don't know anyone who can do a better job at living life the way you are after having to go through a trauma likes yours. I truly respect your efforts to move on at a steady pace. I mean, if I didn't know anything, I wouldn't have even had the slightest idea." I have no idea where all that came from, but I said it, and I said it looking at him straight in the eyes. He looked indifferent, though, but I had a feeling his emotions were changing within. He was still, and so was I, waiting for a response.


	14. Surprise!

He didn't respond for a while. All I noticed at the moment were his scorching green eyes. He stood, just staring speechlessly for what felt like ages, or more like a stop in time. I felt a natural pull towards him and even automatically leaned closer. Or maybe it was him leaning closer. Whichever way it was, I felt something.

He opened his mouth to say something, but we were interrupted by Alice.

"There you two are! Have you chosen a movie yet?" she questioned, almost suspiciously. I felt my cheeks burn as I looked away, startled.

"Uhh...yes, Bella picked..." Edward grabbed any DVD that he could reach for and pulled it out. I liked the way my name sounded through his voice. Oh, who am I kidding? I totally liked HIM, forget his voice.

"...Romeo and Juliet, the modern version." I could see an impish smile forming on his face while he displayed the DVD to Alice. It wasn't exactly my choice at all, but it fit with almost all the descriptions I gave him: Romantic, action, disaster, sad ending. But he knew it was just too cheesy for me. The whole concept was a little too dramatized.

"Well! What are we waiting for?" Alice's eyes brightened. "Let's go!" She was as excited as a preschooler who just heard the ice cream truck passing by. I followed Alice out and tried not to look at Edward. But I just felt his eyes on me. Taking a deep breath to recover and ponder, I tripped around a shelf or two. I swear I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. Really? He was just super serious two seconds ago. I made up my mind... He's bipolar or something. Or maybe it's my fault he got super serious. I shouldn't have touched that topic. But what was that back there? Why did I feel that attraction between us? Before I could attempt to attain an answer to that, well, I received a surprise. A very surprising surprise because I didn't even remember this day myself. Because, guess what? Getting older is not one of my hobbies. Yup, it was past 12 and officially the day that marked another year of my torturous aging.

The room that I entered the house through was lit with candles and as soon as I stepped through, the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward all shouted out while a bunch of confetti and balloons were thrown about. It took me a while to realize what was going on. Automatically, my hands flung to my face and covered all but my eyes as I stood there, shocked. They started singing "Happy Birthday" and Alice escorted me to this huge cake in the middle of the room on the round table where the other snacks were. When I say huge, I mean like a wedding cake. I now understand why the room was decorated when I first arrived and Alice was shocked when I asked her about it. She probably thought I'd figure it out! How silly of me.

I waited for their singing to be over. The first thing I said was "It's not Carlisle and Esme's anniversary, is it?"

They looked at me with guilty faces and shrugged. "Sorry, but we thought you would have seen this coming! All the more exciting to make up a story on the spot," Emmett grinned.

"Now Bella, be grateful and make a wish," Jasper said. I looked at the 19 candles (one for good luck) and I didn't know what to wish. I squeezed my eyes shut. My mind was automatically flooded with images of mom and Charlie, smiling. "I just want them to be happy, come what may. Please keep them happy." I whispered softly and then blew out the candles.


	15. Sweet Fun

Thank you so much for reviewing. Please, please, please review when you can. You have no idea how much it motivates me. Sometimes I consider quitting. But let's be positive. Once again, thanks a million to all who have been reviewing! You keep me going. Hope you like this.

* * *

They were clapping enthusiastically when I opened my eyes and started singing "How old are you now" which made me laugh and kind of embarrassed as I thought about how they probably want me to sing "I am 18 years old now". Me and singing? We'll just leave that relationship in the shower.

"Oh, c'mon Bells! Sing for us. I did all this JUST for this part." Emmett grinned. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Love you, Bells," He smiled. I smiled back.

"But I still want you to sing." He persisted.

I sighed. The others waited, giving me an encouraging look. "I am..." I paused. Eighteen? Really? Dude, I'm old! Soon I'll be all wrinkled up and as slow as a snail. They were all still looking at me, waiting.

"18 years old now." I kind of said it with a shocked tone rather than a happy song. Then I slowly started singing the song really quietly. Oh, why oh why did I have to sing…When I was finally done, I sighed and smiled.

"Well?" I asked. "Are we done with torture Bella time?"

"18 BOYFRIENDS FOR YOU!" Emmett sang. I looked up at the ceiling wishing to just vanish in midair. REALLY? Emmett could be so immature sometimes. They all joined in and sang with him, finding this very amusing. I gave Emmett my best murderous look, but that had no affect on him. In a minute, though, it was over. They finally stopped singing and I survived. Woohoo.

"Oh, c'mon, Bells. You're already making progress. Look, boyfriend number one's here." He said, putting his arm around Edward's shoulder. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"That's it, Emmett." I said. I grabbed a huge piece of cake topped with the most icing and flung it at him. It landed right on his forehead.

Emmett looked at me with shock, not being able to register what just happened. Then he tried to see the cake smashed on his forehead but ended up looking at the ceiling. I burst out laughing at his lost, baby expressions. Edward couldn't help but laugh either. In fact, everyone was laughing now.

"That's what I call 'just desserts'." I grinned at the pun.

Emmett looked at me. Then, what happened afterwards happened just too quickly. He took a long stride towards the cake, grabbed a chunk with his hand, and I stepped back, causing his shot to go directly to Rosalie rather than me. Rosalie shrieked. She almost had the same, lost baby face as Emmett's, but with a touch of anger. She looked down at her top and yelled "MY VERSACE SHIRT!" She then went for the cake as well.

"Food fight!" Jasper yelled. We all ended up just throwing chunks cake at each other while eating it as well. What can I say? It was tasty and it's not good to waste! It was probably the best celebration I've ever had. I forgot for that instance that it was MY birthday and enjoyed seeing all my great friends having pure, "sweet" fun.

When we were out of cake, we starting cleaning up. My hair was all sticky and I went for a quick shower. Of course, my quick showers last a little too long. When I got out, everyone was seated in a circle on the living room floor. They were all fresh, having taken a shower, and I couldn't help but notice Edward's wet hair accentuating his face. There was a gap in the circle between him and Alice.

"Come, Bella! Time to open your presents!" Alice said excitedly.

"Presents?" I looked around. How could I miss that? There was a pile of neatly wrapped presents on the table in the corner of the room.

"Why did you—"I started to complain, but of course, got interrupted by Jasper.

"Too late. It's done. Now open them." He demanded, knowing that I was about to complain as I didn't like the fact that they went through so much to surprise me and on top of that they got me presents. Just when I thought the night would be normal again, and I could forget that it's my birthday, something else had to pop up.

I sat next to Alice but she got up to get the presents from the table. Everyone else broke off into a side conversation that I paid no attention to since…well, since I was paying too much attention to Edward.

"So, what'd you wish for?" Edward asked. I was kind of happy that he was still speaking to me after that awkward moment in the library.

"If I tell you what I wished for, it won't come true," I stated, looking right into his captivating eyes.

He smiled smugly. "All you have to do is ask. I'll make it come true," he whispered, implying that I wished for something to do with him.

I blushed, but laughed at the same time. "Okay. All right, then." I said. I straightened up and turned myself more towards him, making him feel that I was putting all my concentration on him.

"Edward," I said, "will you…" I paused. He waited, with an amused look on his face. This was just too fun. "Will you do my chores for me?" I laughed.

He smirked. "You'll warm up to me one day." He stated assertively. His confidence tempted me to question him.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"It's a fact." He said. I admired his confidence, but I was scared of getting carried away. Was it so clear that I liked him? In fact, I didn't even know if I liked him in that way. Maybe it was a slight infatuation. No big deal. Why is he so sure? Is he up to something? I sighed. I don't know why, but trusting guys was equivalent to singing at the top of my lungs on stage times a thousand. It was just plain difficult. And I don't know whose fault that was.

"We'll see about that," I said, looking away. I tried to convince myself that he was kind of a stranger, still. I suddenly felt a heavy cloud of sleep overbear my mind as my eyes were ready to shut, but I kept myself awake by thinking about how nice it was of my friends to organize something like this for me. Falling asleep right now wouldn't be a very appreciative gesture.


End file.
